The Greatest Story Ever Told
by FieryAndForbidden
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy decides to let a loved one how much he cared?


"The Greatest Story Ever Told"  
  
"Once more Draco," Mr. Angeles said. Mr. Angeles was a record executive for the wizard music industry's WandMusic. He was talking to Draco Malfoy, the ex Slytherin bad boy turned singer. Draco once attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry five years ago. Since then, he began to sing and eventually got a record deal. WandMusic signed him on two years ago. Then he became the fastest selling artist in years.  
  
"I have been singing this song for hours. I hate this song. It's not me," Draco said into the microphone. Mr. Angeles laughed.  
  
"It's not what you want Drac, but what the fans want. And they want fast songs. You will be singing fast songs," Mr. Angeles said. Draco sighed.  
  
"This is not me. I don't like singing these stupid songs about breaking girls' hearts. Can't I sing one song that I wrote?" Draco asked. Mr. Angeles rubbed his temple. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"Draco listen, and listen carefully. The girls love you and your blonde hair. They love your music. Record sells have been booming ever since you became a singer. Don't you want to make the fans happy?" Mr. Angeles asked, trying to persuade Draco onto his side.  
  
"I do. But I want just one song that is my own," Draco said, stubbornly. Mr. Angeles held up his hand, telling him to be quiet because he was thinking.  
  
'This might not be good, but maybe I should give him just one song. It wouldn't hurt right?' Mr. Angeles thought to himself. He sighed and looked up at Draco, who was still anticipating his answer.  
  
"One song. Make it the best. If not, I'm bumping it," Mr. Angeles said. Draco nodded and reached over to pick up his bag.  
  
"One more thing Draco. It better be ready to record tomorrow by 7:00 p.m. Got it?" Mr. Angeles said.  
  
"What ever you said Boss," Draco said, before he left.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in her house, writing an article for the Daily Prophet when she heard it. Her radio was on full blast, which helps her work.  
  
"Now, everyone, this is a treat for all you Draco fans! Here is his newest song, which is totally unlike his first hits, 'The Greatest Story Ever Told.' And tomorrow, there is an event where Draco will be singing this song to the public. Don't miss it; it will be at Wizard Park! Here it is, a WandMusic exclusive, 'The Greatest Story Ever Told'!" the radio announcer said. Ginny sighed and turned off the station.  
  
She didn't want to hear about Draco Malfoy or anything by him. She didn't want to relive the pain he put her through. Ginny looked up at the clock. She had to get to work. She picked up all her stuff and Apparated to the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ginny walked right to her boss' office, which happened to be her close friend Hermione Granger. Ginny opened the door to see the nastiest sight. Well, it wouldn't be that nasty for you or me, but to Ginny it was.  
  
Her brother, Ron, was kissing Hermione. "Excuse me," Ginny said, to get their attention. They both jumped back, fixing up their clothes.  
  
"Ginny, didn't know you were there," Hermione said, fixing her hair. Ron was smoothing out his tee shirt and fixing his hair. He was suddenly red.  
  
"Well, if you spent less time kissing my brother, maybe you might notice that he has a sister working for you. Today is not a good day. Did you know that?" Ginny said. Hermione shook her head. Ron quickly grabbed his coat.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" Ginny asked him. Ron pointed out the door. "Sit Ron. I have something to say. Plus, it's rude to walk out without saying proper good byes," Ginny ordered. When she said that, Ron almost sat on the ground. He then took a seat near the door, directly facing Hermione.  
  
"What happened? Someone forgot their coffee this morning?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head and sat across from her.  
  
"The article. I can't get it right. Give me another topic. Any topic but this one," Ginny said, pleading. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ginny, why didn't you say earlier. I could have put you out of your misery long ago. Well, let's see what topic you could do," Hermione said, pulling out some notes. She read a couple of lines before finding the perfect topic for Ginny.  
  
"You love music?" Hermione asked. She already knew the answer.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you have known me for how long? Of course I love music," Ginny said, her day suddenly looking brighter.  
  
"Well, as you know, the music biz has a new singer. Actually he has been around for a while. And now his new song is getting major airplay. People love him. And I want you to interview him. I want you to meet him," Hermione said. Ginny nodded. 'As long as he is cute,' Ginny thought.  
  
"So who is this guy?" Ginny asked. Hermione glanced at her, then at Ron. Ron was still sitting there, knowing that Ginny wasn't going to happen next. Ron was fully ready to run when Ginny started yelling. Especially since the person she had to interview was someone she hated. Her ex- boyfriend. And Ginny hated what he did to her. He up and left her. Leaving her alone. And Ron was scared of what Hermione was about to do.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said before Ron ran out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
"And now introducing Draco Malfoy, with his first live performance of his song 'The Greatest Story Ever Told'!" Mr. Angeles boomed. Millions of screaming fans were in the crowd. Yet the one person that Draco wanted to hear the song wasn't there. He walked out with his guitar and smiled at the fans. He approached his seat.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I really appreciate this! You guys are the best fans! I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person. You may not know who you are, but I do love you. You're my inspiration for this song," Draco said, before he began to strum his guitar.  
  
The words just came out like a waterfall. His emotions were shown and it was as if no one was there but himself.  
  
Thank you for this moment I got to say how beautiful you are Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for Here you are If I could have one dance forever I would take you by the hand Tonight it's you and I together I'm so glad I'm your man  
  
Ginny walked into the auditorium where Draco was performing. She had heard what he said earlier and figured that he was talking about some ex- girlfriend. Someone like Blaise. Boy, she was in for a big surprise.  
  
Ginny walked towards the front, where Hermione reserved her a few seats. She kept walking, trying not to look at Draco.  
  
And I lived a thousand years you know I never could explain The way I lost my heart to you that day But if destiny decided I should look the other way Then the world will never know the greatest story ever told And did I tell you that I love you tonight  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were in a big discussion. "She hates you," Ron said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know. But this is all worth it. He wrote that song for her you know. I just want her to hear it," Hermione said. Ron sighed.  
  
"Hermione, we can't keep playing matchmaker like this. Ginny needs to teach herself why Draco left. She has to learn to find love herself," Ron said.  
  
"I know Ron, but sometimes I know she is crying over him. It's hard to leave a love like that behind. And all Draco wants to go is give her a message," Hermione said, almost crying for Ginny. Ron nodded and felt her pain.  
  
I don't hear the music When I'm looking in your eyes But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine It's the way we touch that sends me It's the way we'll always be Your kiss, your pretty smile you know I'd die for Oh baby, you're all I need  
  
Ginny walked to her seat and sat down. Draco's eyes were closed and Ginny sighed. She made it through half the song. Just a little longer and she could have her interview. And then she was out of there.  
  
Draco then opened his eyes and looked out to the adoring fans. Then he saw her. His heart stopped and he got up. Ginny didn't know what was happening.  
  
And I lived a thousand years you know I never could explain The way I lost my heart to you that day But if destiny decided I should look the other way Then the world will never know the greatest story ever told And did I tell you that I love you Just how much I really need you And did I tell you that I love you tonight  
  
Draco walked to the stairs and began to climb down. He walked straight to Ginny. He looked into her eyes. He half wished that he wasn't strumming the guitar so he could hold her hand. He got down on one knee and kept on singing.  
  
Ginny just sat there, awestruck. There was no way that he was singing to her. Maybe it was a publicity stunt so he could add on to his ever-growing fame.  
  
And I lived a thousand years you know I never could explain The way I lost my heart to you that day But if destiny decided I should look the other way Then the world will never know the greatest story ever told And did I tell you that I love you Just how much I really need you And did I tell you that I love you tonight  
  
Draco finished the song and smiled. "Thank you all for coming out here! I hope that you have a good time getting home. Don't splice yourself when you Apparate!" Draco said, as all his fans filed out of the auditorium. Ginny stood up and looked Draco in his eyes.  
  
"Cute, very cute. Another publicity stunt?" she asked, her voice unwavering. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Guessing you never heard a love song in your life," Draco said, walking back up the stairs. Ginny followed.  
  
"I have. In fact, I love those types of songs. But you sang it," Ginny said, following him.  
  
"Are we here to argue? Or do you have an interview to do? You want to go home don't you? So hurry. You're wasting your precious time with your idiotic boyfriend Potter," Draco said, turning around to face her. Ginny was taken back by that comment.  
  
"Yes, I do have an interview. And yes, I want to go home. But Harry and I never dated and we never will. That's final," Ginny said.  
  
"Like I care," Draco said.  
  
"You do, or else you wouldn't have asked!" Ginny yelled at him. Draco didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to get hurt.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Draco said, quietly.  
  
"You are just a sad liar you know that? People here believe those words you said. This song isn't for a special someone! You just wanted the fame. I bet you didn't even write this song!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I did write this! I did mean what I said. I did write it for someone special! I wrote it for the girl I have loved for so long, but I could never have her! She didn't want me! She never did! All I wanted was to be with her and she didn't care! Gosh, Ginny, I love you!" Draco yelled. Ginny gasped. Draco then ran off the stage. Ginny just stood there.  
  
"What just happened?" she whispered to herself.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting at Ginny's house, awaiting her return. Hermione was flipping through some papers she had to edit. Ron just sat there, knowing that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
Ginny burst through her door, tears falling down her face. Hermione put her papers aside and walked to her. Hermione hugged her and Ginny's tears kept falling. Ron approached them both and frowned.  
  
Hermione ushered Ginny to a seat and asked Ron to grab some tissues. Hermione brushed away some of Ginny's tears and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Hermione said. Ron returned with three boxes of tissues and two boxes of chocolate. He took a seat next to Ginny and grave her some tissues. But the tissues were left untouched.  
  
"He loves me. He loves me," Ginny said, almost to herself. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We know Gin," Hermione said softly.  
  
"That's why you sent me there!" Ginny yelled. Hermione backed away.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm sorry," Hermione said. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I have an article to write. Night," Ginny said, standing up. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances while Ginny left the room. Hermione and Ron both sighed.  
  
"I told you," Ron said to Hermione.  
  
*~*  
  
The Greatest Story Ever Told  
  
By: Ginny Weasley  
  
I'm 21 and I never really been in love. I spent most of my childhood years by myself, knowing that no one would want to be with a girl like me. A loner to the core, I never associated with anyone. But all that changed during my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I have always like this one boy for most of my life. But he was off limits and he never really was my type. Plus, he never gave me the time of day. I would watch him from afar, wishing that he would one day notice me. But little did I know that someone else was watching me from afar, wishing that one day I would notice him.  
  
So, that year, for Valentine's Day, I received this huge teddy bear with a small card asking if I could be his valentine. It also said to send a reply to the deliverer of the message. I scribbled yes and handed it back to the deliverer. He scurried off, while I slowly made a list in my head of all the boys who would send that. I never found out until that night, when I supposed to meet him. I was standing in the Quidditch Pitch waiting for him.  
  
When he approached me, I had to look closer. I couldn't believe it. My complete opposite was approaching me. He had a few dozen roses in his hand and he knelt before me. Then, he sang me the most beautiful song. It was "The Greatest Story Ever Told". I was left there awestruck.  
  
We spent the rest of the months together, laughing. I could never tell anyone that I was dating him, because they would kill me. He was such a great guy. I wanted to tell him how much I cared for him.  
  
But I never had the chance with him. He up and left me, leaving me alone again. He told me he never cared for me the way I cared for him. I never told him how much I loved what he did for me. I want to cry sometimes. I knew that I lost him. Until one day, a twist of fate happened. The song he sang to me was on the radio. I couldn't stand it. I had to shut it off.  
  
Then I arrived at work and my boss gave me another assignment. This assignment wasn't a coincidence. I had to interview the person who sang the song. I didn't want to, but I ended up going anyway. When I got there, I was surprised. It was him, singing his heart out. I wanted to cry and run away at the same time.  
  
I never told you how much I loved you. Now this is my chance. I'm sorry for those words I said to you that night. If you accept the apology, I wish that you meet me at the same place you first sang me the song. The Hogwarts School Quidditch Pitch. I want to know that you care the same way. I wish that you once again hold me in your arms and kiss me one more time. Meet me there on May 21, 2001, five minutes prior to the school's Quidditch final. Please, accept this apology.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny looked out into the massive crowds at Hogwarts, cheering her on. She was breathing so hard, and her mind was spinning.  
  
"Can I have five minutes on the clock?" she yelled so the whole crowd would hear her. The crowd was cheering while the clock ticked down. Ginny was scared. What if he didn't come? What if he didn't care?  
  
The clock ticked down all the way to zero. Ginny let a tear fall from her eye. The crowd died down and Ron and Hermione stood up.  
  
"How could he do that?" Ron whispered angrily. "She wrote her heart out and all he could do is not show up! I hate what he did," Ron whispered. Hermione shrugged. Then the crowd began to cheer again. Hermione and Ron looked to where everyone was pointing. There he was, running towards Ginny. Ginny brushed away a tear and Draco stopped in front of her. He swooped her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
And to Ginny, that was the greatest story ever told. 


End file.
